Undeniable Love:Edward and Bella
by smallTownTwilightGirl
Summary: Bella and her sister Alice live in Forks, but when Edward moves to Forks from New York, they fall for each other. Can Edward overcome what his bitterness and what his parents did to him? Can Bella overcome what her uncle did to her and her fear closeness?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! This is my first fanifiction! It's not so hot right now... but I'm hoping that you will like it! I'm still not wuite sure how long this story will be, but if__you guys want me to keep writing, then I will! NOw on to the first chapter of Undeniable Love!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV- Bella's point of view

It was a week before school started. It was my senior year. I was kind of relieved that it was my last year of high school, but at the same time, sad that it was almost over.

My sister Alice has already picked out our outfits for the whole first week back. She is a crazy obbsessed shopper whom i love. She sits with me every day at lunch, though i tell her every day to go sit with her other friends, she says that she would rather stay with me any day.

Our mother Renee and step-father Phil are gone away most of the time on "business trips". Like we don't know they go rent some fancy hotel suite every weekend.

Our real father, Charlie, passed away about two years ago. He died of a heart attack. it nearly broke me, Alice, and Renee apart. If i did not have them, i might have not been able to get through it.

"Bella! Would you please come here? I need to know what you think about your outfit for Friday!" She trilled in that chirpy voice. Alice has already changes the outfits for next week seven times.

"Be right there Alice!" I called.

"Haven't you already gone through these outfits about seven times Alice?"

"Yes, but Angela just texted me and told me that there was a new family in town!And from what she heard, they are the biggest things to hit Forks,  
well... since ME!" You had to give it to her, she probably was one of the most popular girls at Forks High School.

Angela. She was my best friend in Forks other than Alice.

"Yes, Alice, because Forks was just so swept up in your fashion goddess presence.... Do you know their names yet?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied. "There is one girl named Rosalie, aboy named Emmett, a boy named Jasper, and a boy named Edward." Hmmm. Edward. He sounded interesting.

"How old are they?" I asked.

"They are all seniors, just like us." Woa. I wondered if i might get the chance to see them before school started, since Forks was such a small town and all...

"Well let's worry about the outfits later, Alice. I need to run to the grocery store and pick up a few things. You need anything?"

"Ooo yea! Will you get me some of that cookies n' cream ice cream?!"

"Of course Alice! I know thats your favorite!"

"You know me so well Bella! Ok, well i guess i will see you when you get back... And then we MUST decide on outfits!"

Ugh. Alice knew i hated discussing fashion. But she insisted that i loved it, and it made her happy so i just went along with it.

"Sure Alice. Whatever you say."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One of the many things I loved about Forks was that it was easy to get around. If you had only stayed here for about two days, you would already know your way around town.

"Hey Bella!"

The down side was that you always saw someone you didn't want to see,

"Hey Mike..." Mike Newton has been my crazy obbsessed stalker since freshman year. I was just about to the point to where i wanted to punch him.

"Funny seeing you here today, huh?!"

O yes, very funny indeed. I mean we live in one of the smallest towns on the planet. How could i ever run ointo you here?

"I guess s-" My sentence was cut short when i saw an unfamiliar caralmost as extravagant as mine a few spaces down. I had never seen that car before, and believe me, I would have remembered it. It was actually a little more extravagant than my BMW. A shocker for Forks.

Most of the cars here were old. but my family was the only one to have really nive cars.

Well not anymore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I walked into the store, I was searching the people to see if I could find anyone out of the ordinary.

As i was walking i bumped into someone. I was about to sat "I'm sorry' when my eyes found a pair of stunning, emerald green orbs. I was captivated by them. I was lost in their presence. And even though i tried to talk i barely could. They were hypnotizing.

"Sorry...." i mumbled.

"Get the hell out of my way." he said. When he said that, his face looked as if it had been chizzled from ice. And, although his words were harsh, his voice was like a composition of the most beautiful sounds i had ever heard.

But then i looked at his face and his body. His face was clean cut and his jawline defined like none other. His body, which you could see the planes of because of his very fitting shirt,  
was astinishingly toned, though he wasn't too toned. Then, I took a look at his hair. It was a startling shade of bronze and very dissheveled. It was perfect. It looked styled, although you could tell it was not. But it was still beautiful none the less.

Then i came back down to reality and gave himmy worst glare. His face was hard as stone and ice cold. It astonished me at how hostile he was acting. So i just glared at him for a moment, and then i left. O could feel his stare boring into my back.

I finished up the shopping while trying to avoid him, but after i paid for my tings and walked out the door, he was walking behind me. But being my clumsy self, i tripped, and my bags went flying.

I hears beautiful laughter and could already easily identify it though I had nevr heard it. He was standing there, laughing. Not even offering to help me. So i stood up, grabbed my things, gave him the worst glare that i had seen Alice use. He stopped laughing and glared right back at me.

I was surprised at the intensity i saw in his eyes. But i also saw something else that shocked me.  
because i had seen it all too mn=any times in my eyes.

I saw bitterness.

For what he was bitter, I have no clue.

But since i hadn't seen him around, i assumed he must be a Cullen.

When i get home will have to ask Alice about this boy and try to figure out why on earth he would act so bitter and cold.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV- Edward's point of view

I was pissed.

I was pissed that we had to move to this damn town.

I was pissed for what happened years ago.

I was just plain pissed off.

Forks was a small little town where, apparently, everyone knew everyone. Me, my sister Rosalie, and my brothers, Jasper and Emmett, would be starting Forks High School in about a week.

I didn't want to leave New York, but Carlisle and Esme made me. I hate it here. It rains ALL the time, i don't know anyone, and its too fucking small.

"Dude! Dad said you had to go to the grocery store to get the food! I'm starving!" Emmett boomed.

"Well why can't you go? What the hell are you doing that is so important that you can't go get some food?"

"The Red Sox are playing the Yankees! This ame is EPIC. I can not miss it!"

"Edward dear, could you please just go to the store and not make a fuss?" Esme chided.

Esme was the only real mother i ever had. My other family weren't so forgiving of my mistakes. I never wanted to see them again as long as I lived.

"Fine. But I am not going next time."

"Make sure you be careful out there! Remember that the roads are really slick around here!"

Yea. Everything was either wet, soggy, or slick. But what else is new here?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I got to the store, I noticed there was not too much to chose from, not like New York.

I was probably one out of three people in the store, including the salesgirl, who eyed me appreciatively.

I was just walking around... minding my own business ,drowning myslef in the bitterness i felt, when suddenly, I felt someone bump into me.

I turned around to see a strikingly beautiful girl with milk chocolate colored eyes and dark brown hair almost to her waist. She was absolutely beautiful. The most beautiful girl i had ever laid eyes on. And I came from New York so that's saying something.

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled.

Her voice was beautiful.

But i had been too angry over the past few weeks about moving that i just couldn't help but lash out. I knew i might regret it later, but it sure felt good right now.

So I told her "Get the hell out of my way."

I looked at her stunned face and suddenly felt a strike of regret. But it didn't last too long. When the realization of what i said hit her, she turned and glared at me. It astounded me that she could look so intense when before that shhe had just looked lost and gentle.

After she walked away, I stared after her. I knew I didn't feel bad yet, but I was pretty sure that would come soon enough.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had just paid for my things after "her" and i was walking out and she was in front of me. I noticed that not only did she look good in the front, but she looked good in the back to. I just couldn't help but to admire.

But then she tripped, groceries flying everywhere. It was hilarious. I started laughing and i noticed as the most beautiful scarlett blush crossed her cheeks.

When she heard me laughing, she picked up her groceries, turned around, and gave me the iciest glare i had ever seen from a girl. I was stunned to silence at how much this struck me. She did not look like the kind of person who could muster up enough anger to look that way.

But she did.

And it pissed me off.

So, after a moment of shocked silence, I gave her a glare that I was sure matched her own.

When i got into my car and was driving home, i could think of nothing but that girl from the store. How beautiful she was. How beautiful her eyes were. How I wanted to touch her. How sweet she smelled. It was floral somehow. Very enticing.

What are you thinking Edward? You don't even know her! Get a grip! And I got the impression that she didn't lok O so happy with you.

But then again, I pretty much started it. So i guess it was mostly my fault. Hmmm... maybe if I could somehow find this girl and apologize and get to know her. I hope that she will forgive me.

Wait a minute. What am I sayoing? I don't know her!

.. But then again I bet I could know her. If I apologized and tried! Yes. That is what I will do. Find her,  
apologize, and try to become her friend.

I was about ninety-nine percent sure that she would be attending Forks High School next Monday.

Now, instead of dreading for this day to come, I was actually looking forward to it. Because there was a possibility that i might get to see her face again. And maybe, just maybe, I could actually talk to her without getting walked away from. Because that has happened too many times... not just by girls I've dated, but by the poeple i loved most. When the poeple you love the most walk away from you and leave you on your own, you turn bitter. But i was going to try to not be bitter towards this girl. I had no idea why I didn't want to hurt her, and it confused the hell out of me, but I wanted to get to know her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK! So there was the first chapter! i have a pretty good idea of what I'm going to be doing with the story, but i you guys have any ideas tell me an i will see if they fit into the story!

Reaview please! Don't hold back on the criticism! Tell me EXACTLY what you think of my story so far! :)

Keep looking for more chapters! The next one should be up tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

The week was going by ever so slowly. Of course Alice changed the outfits. Again. Renee and Phil weree still on one of their honeymoon/business trips. They had been gone for almost two weeks now. A new record for them. But they said they were coming back Sunday night so Alice and i still had the house to ourselves for about three days.

I never got around to asking her about the boy I saw in the store. I knew if i asked her it would most likely bring on hundreds of questions.

But I was willing to go through those questions because I was ever so curious to know about him.

So, I figured now was a pretty good time since all we were doind was watching movies.

"Alice?"

"Yea, Bella?"

"Is there a Cullen with bronze-colored hair." Really gorgeous. Really Beautiful. Ya know? The one who looks like a friggin Greek god?

"Um yea. I think that's Edward Cullen."

Edward. So he was the one giving me all those evil looks. If looks could kill... I would be dead right now from the glares he gave me.

"Why?" She asked.

"I ran into him at the store a few nights ago. He didn't seem to pleased to be there..."

"O. That sounds not good. Was he being mean to you? Did he say anything?"

"No. He barely noticed me."

I decided not to tell Alice of the incident between Edward and I. She was known to overreact when something happened to me on someone else's part. And let's just say... it's not always pretty...

Hmm. Edward and I. I liked the sound of that.

WAIT! Waht the hell are you thinking Bella? He's probably got some freakin' super modelesque girlfriend. Not to mention that he acted quite rhude the other day. Why on earth would he want to go out with someone like you?

"Well, Bella, you know what? He is just a douche. You know why?"

"Enlighten me, Alice."

"Because you are gorgeous! How could anyone NOT notice you?!" Psh. Yea right.

Alice has always told me how beautiful I was. Of course, I never really believed her. I mean, come on... I was just plain Bella. I was ordinary.

I hate feeling this way. I use to not feel this way until "him".

I shuddered at the memory. That was the darkest part of my life. I know that he is in jail... but I just always get this feeling that he is watching me and that he will come back for me...

After one of Alice's little rants about how beautiful I was, I decided to go to bed. It was only 8:30,  
but I could find nothing else to do.... I would have stayed up with Alice all night, but all she would do would be gossip and talk about fashion. And I just wasn't up to it tonight.

For the past few nights, I had had the same dream. Ever since that night at the store.

And do you know who all the dreams were about?

Edward.

I had no idea why he was starring in my dreams. Some of them were bit and pieces from the store.  
Others were very strange. But they were the ones I liked the most.

The others dreams were all of him telling me how beautiful I was, of how my eyes sparkled,  
of us kissing, and even one of us on our wedding day.

Of the one on our wedding day, I dreamed that he was twirling me around in the most elegant white dress I had ever seen. He was wearing a tux that looked stunning... And while we were dancing... he told me he loved me.

Loved me.

Oh God how i wish it were true. How i wish indeed.

I wonder if i would have another recurring dream from a previous night, or if I would have a new one...

I couldn't wait to fall asleep so I could see.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

Waht is wrong with me?

Ever since that one night in the grocery, all i could think about was that girl.

She has been in every one of my dreams since then.

I wonder why she is the star of my dreams lately.

I wish I could go find her and tell her I'm sorry and ask if she could give me a second chance...

Stop it ,Edward. Just stop. Right there. I'm sure she never wants to talk to you after the way you treated her.

Damn. I wish i couldgo back and to that night and make it different.

"Edward! Get your ass down here NOW!" Sometimes Jasper REALLY gets on my nerves.

The odd thing about Jasper is that someimes when your around him and he's happy, no matter what kind of day you're having, you suddenly feel happier. It's strange...

"What now? You're not making me go to town with you again!" I shouted.

I walked dowstairs to find Emmett and Rosalie making out on the sofa. Ew.

Rosalie and Jasper are brother and sister. Carlisle adopted them from a very abusive foster family. I could relate to them.

Emmett saw Rosalie waliong down the road one day and noticed she was crying. So he stopped and they talked about what had been going on with her and Jasper's foster parents.

She told him not to tell anyone yet and to just let it be for a while.

Over a few months, they got together. But over those few months, Rose and Jasper were being abused even more.

So, finally, Emmett told Carlisle about Rosa and Jasper's situation.

They were brought into our home within the next week.

They both still have scars from their foster parents. Their real parents were shot in a drive by shooting.

"What is it now Jazz? And, would you two please get a room? This is disgusting to watch..."

"Sure Eddie. Come on ,baby. Let's head upstairs." Emmett pleaded, as he tugged on her hands.

"Emmett, it'll be alright. We'll get up there soon enough!" Rosalie chuckled.

After they were gone from sight, although I could still hear them giggling, I turned my attention to Jasper.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you bro." O no. Talks weren't always a good thing with Jasper.

"Ugh. Not another one of your talks..."

"Look. I just think you need to lighten up on Carlisle and Esme. It was getting tough back on New York anyways and this place isn't so bad."

"Plus we start school next week and there are bound to be some hot chicks at this school!" Of coursre Jasper would think of the dating possibilities. Not that I wasn't, but I already had my sights on someone... Though I didn't know how well that would go over.

"Ok ok Jazz. I'll try to be a little more open-minded. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'm gonna go crash."

"Dude, it's only a little after 10:00."

"And?"

"Whatever Edward."

And with that parting line, I practically jumped up the stairs.

I was excited to go to sleep to see where my dreams would take me tonight. Most like they would go to her.

My dreams these oast three nights had been about me and her.

Me and her holding hands. Me telling her I loved her. Her telling me how much I meant to her.  
And the previous night's dream was the most shocking yet.

It was our wedding night.

We were surrounded by people, but I couldn't place who. We were saying our vows, looking into each others eyes lovingly.

I was already dreaming about marriage, and I didn't even know the girls name.

That was it. I think I might need to talk to Carlisle about this...

I was eager. For sleep, so I could see what dream of her I would have tonight.

And because I was only three days away from school. From seeing her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I know you are all probably wondering what Edward and Bella are talking about with the darkest part of her life and I can realte to Rose and Jasper, but that will be revealed in time!_

Please review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

The weekend passed by surprisingly fast, which I was not expecting.

I expected the weekend to go by the slowest.

It was Monday morning. The first day back to school from summer break.

I was ready to go to school so I could see my friends, see how much they had changed, see what they look like now.

But I was most excited because I would finally get to see the Cullens.

I would see that strange, beautiful, bronze-haired boy with startlingly emerald eyes that seemed as though they saw right through me.

Geez, Bella, quit sounding so cheezy!

Right then, Alice danced into my room. And yes, I do mean danced. Alice was one of the most graceful people I had ever met.

"Are you ready for the first day of school, Bella?" She almost shrieked.

And she was vibrating with excitement. I think I should try to convince her to let me drive today...

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"O come on! It's the first day back to school from over three months! Get pumped up!"

How on earth was Alice so damn enthusiastic all the time?

"Ok. Anyway... I think you should let me drive today, Alice."

"What? WHY? Why can't I drive?! Please, Bella? I promise I won't drive off the road like I did last year! I just got distracted!"

Last year on the way for the first day back, Alice was texting Mike Newton, of all poeple, and she ran off the road, almost getting us killed. I was scared at first, but then i started laughing. Alice was in the driver's seat in tears glaring at me because I was laughing. It was pretty hilarious.

"Fine, Alice. But I'm not giving you your cell phone until you've parked the car in the school parking lot."

"Yay! Thanks, Bella! I promise I won't wreck!"

We'll see. I was still doubting her even after I took her phone away... There were tons of other things in the car to distract her. Lip gloss, CD's, make up, the radio, anything in the car really.

As we walked out to the car, the first raindrops started to fall.

What a great way to start the first day back.

We made it to the school unharmed, finally. The whole way there, I was telling her to slow down,  
or watch her mirrors, or put her seatbelt on.

I could tell that she was irritated with me by the time we pulled into the parking lot.

"Can I have my phone back now?" Yep. She was definitely annoyed.

"Yea, sure. And I'm sorry about that whole thing on the way here. I just don't want us to get killed."

"O, well thanks for putting so much trust in me, Bells." She was being sarcastic. But I could see a smile playing around her lips, so I knew I was forgiven.

When I stepped out of the car, I froze like an ice sculpture.

About three spaces down was a silver Volvo I recognized.

Next to it stood a tall blonde-haired boy who looked like he could be in a surfing movie. He had honey-blonde, curly hair and baby blue eyes, with a shirt that made them look even more blue than I'm sure they were.

Next to him was a super-model. She looked like she should be on the cover of sports illustrated.  
She had long, flowing blonde hair to about her waist. And her eyes were a deep blue. Like the ocean.

She was holding hands with a guy who looked like he was on steroids.

He had dark-chocolate colored curls on top of his head. I could see from here that he had some pretty cute dimples when he smiled. And he was really tall and really muscular. I wondered if he really was on steroids.

And next to him was a tall boy, not as tall as the dark, curly-haired boy, but still tall. He had messy-  
looks-like-he-just-woke-up-from-a-one-night-stand-hair. It was the boy from the store.

His hair was messier than I remembered, if than were humanly possible. And he was facing away from me, but I could still see his jaw-line. It was very distinct. It appeared as if he was looking for someone.

Of course he was. He was probably already dating that slut Jessica. Or maybe that bitch Lauren.

But then, he turned around and looked me right in the eye.

He recognized me. I could tell.

He didn't look angry or hostile.

He just stared.

He looked away towards his siblings, who were walking off, took one last glance at me, and then walked after the other three.

"Bella?!"

"Huh? What?"

"Geez! I've been calling your name for like five minutes!"

"Sorry, Alice. I spaced out for a minute there..."

"Well we need to get to class before we're late again! We don't want a repeat of last year now do we?"

And with that, we hurried off to our own classes. My first class was French III.

I wondered if I would have any of the mysterious Cullen's in my classes today.

And if so, I hoped that it would be the bronze-haired god.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

It was finally Monday morning.

The weekend went by excrutiatingly slow.

"Emmett! What did you do with my favorite jeans?"

Emmett was always borrowing my stuff without asking. I don't know why he bothered. My stuff was too small for him anyways. But he still managed to wear it.

Emmett appeared in my doorway just then.

"Dude, why in the hell would I need your jeans? I can't fit in 'em."

"That never stopped you before."

"Yea, well, so? Why don't you ask Jazz? I bet he borrowed 'em."

And with that, he exited down to the second floor.

"Jazz! Have you seen my favorite jeans?" I shouted.

Jasper came waltzing into my room with them slung over his arm.

"You should think about checking the laundry room, Edward. That's where you leave all your clothes, but you just blame us for taking them." He joked.

"Shut up Jazz." He knew I was playing because I was smiling when I said it, but I was ready for him to leave now, and he wasn'y showing any sign of leaving.

"So, are you ready for today?"

As ready as I'll ever be in this hell hole of a twon, I thought.

"I guess so, man. What about you? I know you're planning to find you a hot girl to go mess around with in the janitor's cloest."

"You know me all too well, Edward." He laughed.

Jasper was the tyoe of guy who all he really wanted was sex. I loved him to death, but that was one of the reasons I acted really bitter towards hom sometime.

Stop, Edward. Don't go there. Thinking sbout why being bitter will make you remember why you're bitter, and then the day will be ruined.

With that thought, I pushed away my bitterness, ready to face the day ahead of me.

On the way there, I had a million thoughts racing through my head.

What if she's homeschooled? What if she thinks I'm a total asshole and won't talk to me?  
Will she tell me to leave her alone?

My family could see something was up with me, but they didn't ask any questions.

The only chatter that filled the car was Rosalie's singing. And that was more like a screeching noise.

I love her, honestly I do, but she doesn't need to sing around people.

When we arrived at the school, it was still fairly early. So my siblings and I stoud outside the car and waited.

As we waited, I looked around to see if I could spot this mystery girl.

After about thirty minutes of looking, I saw a lashy, yellow Porsche drive up three spaces down.

I wasn't sure it was her, sp I looked away.

But a few seconds later, I could feel holes burning into the back of my head, so I turned around and there she stood staring at me.

She looked like she was shocked, but she was unbelievably gorgeous at the same time.

Her long dark brown hair was in waves down her back. Her chocolate brown eyes frozen on mine.

We stood there and stared for who knows how long. I finally turned my eyes away from her penetrating stare to find that my brothers and sister were halfway across the lot.

I turned to glance at the goddess once more and then I walked away.

As I caught up to Em, Jazz, and Rose they all turned to stare at me.

"And where have you been, mister" Rose asked.

"I forgot something in the car."

"Sure you did Eddie." I hated that nickname. Only Emmett called me that. "He's probably already found some girl to go make out with.

If only he knew.

"No, Emmett. You know I'm not like that anymore. I told you I was starting fresh here."

"Well your reputation still stands, Edward." Jasper chimed in.

We all went our separate ways except for Rose and I. We had first period Economics together.

As I walked to class with Rose, I got tangled up in my thoughts.

I wonder If she'll talk to me. Will she want to? I wasnlt sure about the questions raging through my mind.

I hoped that she and I had some classes together today.

Just one would do. That would be enough to talk to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	4. Chapter 4

OK! so this is going to be the chapter of the big meeting! will it go smoothly? or will bella reject edward for how he acted? well lets see! )

BPOV

The day was going by so slow. I suppose it was because it was the first day of school. Or maybe it was because it was fourth period and I had not seen one glimpse of my mysterious stranger.

I wanted it to be the first answer, but of course it wasn't. I just didn't want to admit to myself that I had been searching the halls all morning for him. It would only prove that I had stalker-ish qualities towards him, and I didn't want anyone finding out. Especially Alice. O Lord, if Alice knew,  
I would be bombarded with so many questions that I might have an earache from how loud she would talk or how much she would talk. Or perhaps both.

The bell rang and I walked outside to find Alice against the building waiting for me. As we walked,  
I pondered my morning.

In second period, I recognized the Edward's brother. The one who looked like he was on steroids.

He was late and when he walked into the room, he had the biggest, goofiest grin that made me wonder why he was so damn happy. He apologized for being so late and then stalked over to the only seat available... which just so happened to be right next to Lauren Mallory.

That preppy bitch tried to flirt with him through class. I analized their conversations thoroughly. They were being loud enough so that the whole back two rows could hear.

During one of Lauren's attempts at seducing him, which by the way NONE of worked, he snapped.  
It was quite funny.

"So, Emmett. What do you say to you. Me. After school. My house. Sound good?"

"Look you little skank," he hissed. "I have a girlfriend who is way hotter than you will ever be. Do you know how bad she would beat your ass if she found out you were trying to seduce me? Well,  
let's just say that you might be in the hospital... So unless you want your ass beat, I think you better leave me the hell alone."

Woa. No one had ever stood up to Lauren like that. Especially not a guy.

I have to say that that moment was the highlight of my day so far. Everyone in the back three rows, including me, burst out laughing.

Lauren didn't even glance at him through the whole class period, and when the bell rang, she was the first one out of her seat and out the door.

That's what she gets when she acts like a whore.

When we reached the cafeteria, I walked up to the line, not really noticing where I was going, and bumped into someone, and we each dropped our trays of food.

"I am so sorry! I should have been watching where I was going! Here, let me help you get this cleaned up!"

I looked up to see who I bumped into, but to find none other than Edward's sister.

She was even more beautiful up close. She had startlingly blue, piercing eyes. And she had on clothes that hinted at designer origins.

"O no, I'm sorry. I really wasn't paying much attention either." Her voice was sing-songish.

But at that esact moment, steroid boy came to her side and started helping us pick the food up.

While we were picking up the remains of our food, steroid boy spoketo me.

"Hey. Wait a second. You're in my second period class!" He boomed.

"Yea. By the way what you did to Lauren in there, yea that was the highlight of my day so far. It's about time someone told that bitch when to shut up..."

He burst into laughter and went on for about a full minute before the beautiful girl told him to hush up.

"I'm sorry. We did not properly introduce ourselves. My name is Rosalie Hale, and this is my big teddy bear of a boyfriend Emmett Cullen."

"Bella Swan. And, again, I'm so sorry for bumping into you."

"It's no problem at all." She smiled at me and it was a genuine smile. Not like one of those fake smiles that Jessica gave me.

"You know, you should really come by my house sometime! I think we could be great friends."

I was surprised that she ven really wanted to talk to me... Let alone want to be my friend!

"Have you not met any other people today? Because you seem like a girl who would have tons of friends."

"Well, to be honest, no other girls will talk to me. They just glare."

I knew what that felt like. To have no one want to talk to you, or no one ant to be your friend, and to have everyone glare at you.

"Well, Rosalie, you just need to ignore all the girls at this school. All they really do is cause drama."

I had almost forgotten Alice was standing there until she entered into our conversation. And right when he did, the surfer boy brother waltzed over to where the four of us were standing.

"Hi Rosalie! I'm Alice Swan! And you should toatlly come over to our house too! I could see us becoming best friends!" Alice was vibrating with excitement again.

"You'll have to forgive her. She has a little too much energy sometimes..."

With that note, she scowled playfully and stuck out her tongue at me.

"And who might you be?" She chirped, looking at the surfer boy.

"Well, my name is Jasper Hale. I'm Rosalie's twin brother." His voice had a southern edge to it. It was cute, and so was he.

"Well, I'm Alice! Nice to meet you." They both shook hands for a little longer than necessary until Emmett cleared his throat and they both blushed and pulled their hands away.

Alice already like him. I could tell by the way she looked at him.

Emmett was the first to break through the silence.

"Well, I guess we'll see you guys around. Bye Bella and Alice."

"Here, I'll give you my number and we can all hang out smetime!"

Alice squeeled at the thoughts of what we would all do.

"Yay! I can't wait to plan what we can do!"

"Alice, don't do anything too irrational like last time." I chuckled.

"Ugh. Bella, I know I went oberboard last time, but I told you it wouldn't happen again!"

While she was ranting, Rosalie and Emmett walked off, but Jasper stayed bhind with us with an amused glint in his eyes as he watched Alice.

"Well I'll see you later, Alice..." His voice sounded very breezy, and Alice was turning into mush right next to me.

"Yea, I'll talk to you later, Jasper."

With that, he walked off.

Alice spen the whole lunch period talking sbout Jasper. I was glad when the bell rang and I was on my way to Biology II.

It hadn't escaped my notice that I did not see Edward at lunch with his brothers and sister.

When I walked into my Biology II class, I froze. Because there, at my assigned seat, was Edward Cullen. At my table. By my seat. This meant that we would be lab partners for the duration of the year.

I was sure he sensed my presence, because he looked up.

When our eyes met, shocks of electricity went through the air. I wasn't sure if they were good or bad yet.

So, I put on a brave face, maintaining eye contact the whole time, and walked toward my lab table, determined to find out as to why he acted the way he did the previous week. But I would have to try to form some coherent thoughts in my head first.

I could already tell that this was going to be a long class.

EPOV

My morning at Forks High was very uneventful.

By the end of fourth period, I decided I was going to skip lunch.

All day, girl had been trying to seduce me into sleeping with them in their cars later on this afternoon.  
None of them were worth it. My eyes were for one girl only right now.

So, during lunch, I decided to go out to my car and listen to some CD's.

I had not seen the brown-eyed beauty since the parking lot stare-down this morning.

It has just about killed me.

As I walked to my last class of the day, Biology II, I hoped and prayed to God that she would be in this class.

When I reached the room, half the class was already there. This was not a good sign. The taecher sent me to a lab table towards the back of the room. He said that was the only available space.

As I waited, the class started to fill up. I started panicking because she wasn't here yet.

But a few minutes before class was to start, I suddenly felt some sort of electric current running through my veins. It was a good kind though.

As the current grew stronger, I felt a pair of eyes boring down into my head.

I looke dup and she was there, staring at me like a wide-eyed fawn.

She was utterly gorgeous, to say the least.

She looked shocked, but a little relieved at the same time. She started to walk down the aisle,  
maintaining eye contact with me, until she finally reached our table. she sat here books down,  
but at the last minute, they fell over the side of the table.

She flusked with embarrasment, as evertine laughed at ehr, and started to pick them up. There were papers strewn everyhwere.

I wanted to hit anyone who dare laughed at her.

"Let me help you with those." I offerred.

When I bent down, I noticed her shocked expression and gave her the most innocent expression I could muster.

Then, she scowled and said, "So, you're actually helping me instead of laughing?"

Her voice was like all of my favorite piano combinations put into one.

I merely chuckled.

"Look, I'm sorry about last week. I was just not in a good mood."

"Yea, I could tell."

"Well, I didn't properly introduce myself. Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." I held out my hand to her, and she stared at me as if I had grown five heads.

"Your supposed to shake it." I joked.

She finally obliged.

"Bella Swan, and I already knew who you were. I met your brothers and sister at lunch."

Damn. Now I regret not going.

"O, well then, Miss Swan, again, I am sorry for being so rude the other week. It was irrational of me to take my frustration out on you."

She dropped the mask she was wearing and gave me the most beautiful smile that made my breath stop short and my heart skip a beat.

"Well then, Mr. Cullen, you're forgiven."

"I'm glad to hear that."

I smiled and she seemed to zone out for a moment before she spoke again.

"Well I have a question, Edward."

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you at least help me up when I tripped at the store?"

I was full on laughing now. "Because, Bella, I told you I wasn't in a good mood!"

"Well you didn't have to laugh you know... That only made me feel worse."

That stopped my laughing. I had made her feel bad? Great.

"Again, I am genuineky sorry for laughing and not helping you up."

"Well, again, apology accepted."

Just then, the bell rang and we rose to take our seats.

After about half an hour, I decided to write her a note.

Hey, would you come to my house this weekend to explain this stuff to me? It's not making any sense...

I slid the paper over and waited anxiously for her reply.

Sure. Alice and I were planning something with Rosalie this weekend, but I have a hunch that Alice will be a little bust this weekend.

I had looked over and she was miling while she wrote that.

She was so damn cute.

Ok. Well, we can just talk about it later.

Alright.

I didn't need any help with the work. I understood it perfectly, but she didn't know that.

I was definitely goinf to have a talk with Rose about having Bella over.

Whew! well there's ch. 4! I hope you guys enjoyed! I'm yhinking about starting a playlist, so if any of you have any song suggestions, let me know!

Please review! :) 3 


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

Yesterday was amazing yet very confusing.

The amazing part was that Edward and I talked. He even asked me to come over this weekend for gracious sake's!

He implied that it was for studying though. I should believe that, but my hopes get the best of me sometimes.

I had already formed multiple ideas in my head of what we could do other thanstudy....

Back to reality. I was in the school parking lot in my truck finishing up some Calcules homework that I had forgotten to do. Calcules was the only class that had work on the first day back. Alice had already left for class. She informed me, yesterday, that she had sixth period with Jasper and he sat right beside her. She said they had talked throughout the class, and then he asked her to go out this Saturday. Of course, Alice was ecstatic. All she talked about last night was how cute his smile was,  
or how his eyed sparkled when he smiled at her. She also told me that he said 'Fuck off" to Jessica while they were talking. I found that quite amusing.

I was deep in thought, not paying attention as to what was going on outside the confines of my BMW, when a sudden knock made me jump and hit my head on the ceiling of the car.

I looked up to find the Cullens and the two Hales outside my car door.

I rolled down the window and said hello to all of them, staring at Edward than a little longer necessary...

"What are you still doing in your car?" Rosalie mused. "The tardy bell just rang."

"Shit. I was late yesterday, and now I'm late again!"

They all laughed at my suddenoutburst.

"Come on, Bella, I'll walk you to class." Edward offered.

Edward freaking Cullen was offering to walk me to class. A class with which he wasn't in.

"Well I'll see you in second period, Bella!" Emmett said. "O! And save me a seat, will ya? I don't want to sit by that little skank again."

I laughed at him. Emmett was most definitely the finniest of the four. And the most outgoing, from what I could tell.

"Will do, Emmett!" I yelled as he, Jasper and Rosalie walked away from Edward and I towards their separate classes.

"Well good morning, Bella." Edward said. He wore the most beautiful crooked grin I had ever seen when he said it. And, for a moment, my eyes glazed over and I stopped breathing.

He noticed before I could regain my composure completely though. I blushed furiously.

"Good morning, Edward." I said politley while hiding my face.

"Are you not going to look at me today?" He sounded hurt, but when I looked up at the comical horror-stricken mask he wore, I died out laughing. He was laughing right along with me.

On our way to my class, we stayed quiet. Only glancing at each other every now and then, and every time I looked, he was looking at me smiling.

Those damn jolts of electricity were going through me. I wondered if he felt them to.

When we reached my class, I said, "Thank you for walking with me." And I gave him a timid smile.

He returned the smile, but it looked like his smile would belong to an angel.

"It's no problem at all. It was nice. I think we should walk together more often. You know, to keep you safe and what not." He stated nonchalantly.

It was true, I probably did need protection in these halls. Everywhere I turned, there was always something in my path, just waiting for me to trip over it and embarass myself.

"I could handle myself on my on, thank you very much." I retorted.

He merely chuckled at my little temper.

"You are so funny when you fet mad."

"How is it funny?" I fumed.

"Because you're like a kitten who is trying to be a lion."

"O, I'll show you a kitten. You won't think I'm a kitten when my fist hits your face."

"I'm sooo scared."

I was still a little angry. I got up to walk into my class, but of course, being my clumsy self, I tripped, and books and papers went everywhere.

Edward did laugh, but he also helped me up and helped me gather my things together.

"I'm sorry." He said while handing me my papers. "I shouldn't have picked on you about your temper or your clumsiness."

"I guess I accept your apology..."

"Well I'll see you at lunch then?"

"Sure. Yea. I'll see you then." I waved and smiled, which he returned, and then walked into my class.

The teacher was not too happy that I was late two days in a row.

The bell rang very shortly after my arrival, since I was late I suppose.

As I walked through the hall, I felt a tap on my shoulder. It wasn't a girl's tap, it was a guy's.

I figured it would be Edward.

But when I turned around, I was stunned to silence with a shocked expression.

There stood the one guy tat really hated my guts. James.

He loathed me because my father, Charlie, arrested his parents for drug possesion.. So, therefor, he automatically despised me.

"Well well well. If it isn't little Bella Swan." He just about hissed.

"Look, James, why do you not like me? Is it because my dad arrested your parents?"

"O, it's more than that, I'm just not going to tell you what all you did because you know what you did to me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

By now, over half the student body had surrounded us and were intently listening. They probably hoped a fight would break out or something.

"Quit lying to me, Swan." He grabbed ahold of my wrist and then he slapped me right in the face.  
Not too hard, but hard enough that it made me cry.

"Stop it!"

"Or what?! You're gonna get your daddy to arrest me?"

He was pulling me towards the lockers.

"Please, James! Please, I'm begging you! Stop!"

He punched me in the stomach. The breath flew out of me.

Where the hell was the fucking prinicipal?

The nex thing I knew, I was in Emmett's grasp, gasping for breath, and he and Rosalie were towing me awat from James.

When I looked toward James, I saw Edward.

He and Jasper were punching James in the face, his stomach, anywhere they could punch.

Edward looked enraged. I wondered why he was fighting James for me. Little ole Bella Swan. He looked ready to kill James.

Jasper was about to kick him in the balls, for the sixth time, when Rosalie, Ammett and I rounded the corner.

"Bella! Are you ok?!" Rosalie shrieked.

"Bella, why was he hitting you? I should go back there and claw his face off!" Emmett snarled.

"No, no. Don't do that for me. I don't understand why all of you want to fight for me and help me."

I looked up to see there faces and they looked horrified. They wore identical expressions.

"Bella," Emmett said. "Why in the hell would you think that? Do you think we would or should just let him abuse you like that?!"

"Seriously, Bella. Don't EVER think that! You are one of our best friends! Do you honestly think that we could just stand by and watch you get beat up by that asshole and not do anything?" Rosalie seethed. I could tell that she was just as ready to go rip his face off along with Emmett, Jasper, and Edward.

"Well... I guess not."

"Damn right you guess not, Bella." Said Emmett.

"Come on, It's about time we got to class."

As I mumbled a goodbye to Rose, I suddenly remembered Edward and spun around.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Edward and Jasper are still back there!"

"They'll be alright, Bella. Just calm down."

When we got to secong period, class had already started, and the students seemed to be shocked that Emmett Cullen was walking with his arm around my shoulders.

It was going to feel like an eternity until lunch. I was ready to see how Edward and Jasper were, but I was not ready to face Alice. She would do more harm than Emmett, Rose, Edward, and Jasper all combined.

-  
EPOV

I walked Bella to her first class that morning. My whole family already seems to like her. And it also had not escaped my notice that Jazz had his eye out for her sister, Alice.

I was walking towards third period, thinking about Bella, when I heard someone from down the hall scream, "Please stop! I'm begging you! PLease stop!"

I rocognized that voice all to well.

I spun on my heel, Jazz behind me asking what was going on.

When I rounded the corner, I was horrified at what I saw.

A guy was pushing Bella up against the lockers and he punched her in the stomach.

She had tears flowing down her cheeks, and a red handprint on her right cheek.

I was blinded by fury. I saw red.

I lunged forward, Jazz right behind, and started punching him wherever I could punch.

I saw Emmett and Rose grab Bella and pull her around the corner.

"What the hell? Who are you?!" The guy yelled.

"Why in the hell were you punching Bellas?!" I stormed.

"That's noone of your fucking business!"

"The hell it is! Didn'y anyone ever tell you that you're not supposed to hit a girl? And you're especially not supposed to hit THAT girl!"

"Get the fuck off me dude!"

Jazz pulled me off the guy, which took a great effort, and pulled me away from the scene, but not before I yelled out, "If you ever touch her again I will rip you to shreds you asshole!"

Once we rounded the corner, I was still fuming. Jazz and I walked to class, but it did not ease my anger. The only thing that would ease my anger would be to know that Bella was ok. And it sure as hell didn't look like she was ok to me.

I needed to see her. Now.

The three hours to lunch were going to be total hell.

Sorry that I had to leave it hangin there! the next chapter will be up in one or two days so check back to read Ch. 6!

Don't forget to review!! 


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

It was almost time for the bell to ring. I was nearly jumping out of my seat to go see Edward. I have lately found out that he is the reason I'm always so eager.

RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG! The bell rang shrill and demanding. I was the first one out of my seat and out the door.

Outside, Alice was standing on the side of the building. Damnit.

I still had a red hand print from where James had slapped me, it was faint, but it was still there. And I also had a few bruises on my arms from how hard James had gripped my arms, and my stomach still hurt from where he punched me.

But all of that paled in comparison to watching Edward getting punched in the face by James. I would have lunged at him if Emmett wouldn't have held me back.

This would no doubt be the last time that James would try to hurt me. I could see it in his eyes that he wanted revenge. I wasn't sure what he wanted revenge for, but he was willing to do anything to get it. And I was terrified.

"What the hell happened to you?!" She screeched.

"Do you remember James?" I asked.

Her face went just about bone white. This scared me. I could tell that Alice knew what James wanted from me, and it scared her to.

"What did he do to you, Bella?" She asked with a grim look on her face. Alice never looked grim.

"He just pulled me over in the hall and then he slapped me." Alice took one look at the faint red handprint on my face and her face turned tomato red with fury.

"What else did he do to you?" She said through gritted teeth.

"He grabbed me by my arms and threw me up against the lockers, and then he punched me in the stomach." She was shaking by now. But it was with anger this time. Her eyes looked flat black.

"What happened after that?" She looked as if she was about to search the campus for him and knock him out herself. So I walked up to her and put my arms around her shoulders. My shirt sleeves came up just enough to where you could see a little of the bruise. It was purple and blue, and that definitely did not help soothe Alice.

"It's ok, Alice,"

"NO, BELLA THIS IS NOT OK!" She screamed.

"No, Alice, it's ok because Edward and Jasper started punching him and Emmett and Rosalie pulled me away from the three of them."

Her face was a little less red now.

"Look, Al, I need to go find Edward. Are you coming with me or going somewhere else?"

"I think I'll go with you, Bella." She retorted.

As we walked into the cafeteria, I searched the room for Edward when I stepped insode.

I found him sitting at a table with his siblings and all but sprinted to where he sat.

He saw me coming towards him and jumped out of his seat and ran to meet me. When he did reach me, he enveloped me in a protective hug.

"Bella, are you ok? You have no idea worried I've been since second period." When I pulled my face back to look at him, I saw worry, hurt, and helplessness in his beautiful emerald eyes. It hurt just to look at him looking like this.

He saw the faded handprint on my right cheek and the bruises on my arms and, like Alice, his face turned even redder than Alice's had. I was still in his arms and when his hold tightened around where James had punched me, I yelped.

He heard me and pulled back instantly, and I clutched my stomach. He pulled me over to his brothers and Rosalie. I lifted up my shirt to find that I had purple and blue marks across my stomach and my lower rib cage.

Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett stared horrified.

"I'll kill him." Said Edward. His voice was menacing. It even terrified me.

"We'll join in and help you, bro. He should not be allowed to even touch you, Bella. I want to go punch him until he passes out." Emmett snarled.

"No, no. Don't do any of that for me. Edward, are you and Jasper ok?"

"Bella, Edward and I are fine. You should be worried about yourself, not us." Jasper said soothingly.

I noticed that whenever I was around Jasper and he was a certain emotion that I would having a little more of that emotion.

"Worry about myself? Pft. I trip and fall at least five times a day, and you want me to worry about myself?" I asked sarcasticly.

At this everyone laughed, except Edward.

I looked at him worriedly, and he sat down beside me.

"Bella," He said sternly, "I am going to be by your side at all times. I'll be waiting for you outside your class, I'll walk you to and from lunch, I'll walk you to your car, wherever you need to go I'll be there.  
And if this James lays another hand on you, he will live to regret it."

I was feeling a few different emotions right now. I felt relief, because I was terrified of facing James again. I felt terrified, because I didn't want Edward to get hurt. And I felt... excited. I felt excited because I would be spending more time with Edward.

"Edward, you don't have to stand by and waste your time protecting me."

"Bella, I would not be wasting my time. If I was wasting my time I would not have said that I would be around you at all times."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm more sure than I've ever been in my entire life."

I gazed up into his eyes and saw only the truth.

"Ok. If that's what you want..." I mumbled looking down.

He cupped my chin, an action I was not expecting from him, and forced me to look up into his captivating green eyes.

"Bella, I want you to listen to me." Suddenly, everyone around us disappeared.

"I want to protect you. I want to make you feel safe. I don't want you to be afraid. Is that so wrong?"

"No. But no one has ever offered to do that for me before."

"Well I just did. Do you accept?" His smile was blinding. I giggled

"Yes. I do." It sounded like we were getting married. That thought brought back flashbacks from my dream.

"Good." He was still smiling when I came back down to reality.

I noticed that Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were smiling at us, and that Jasper and Alice were sitting beside each other. Alice merely looked amused as she watched us. She would probably ask me hundreds of questions about Edward when we got home later.

The bell rang, and Edward and I got up to go to our Biology II class.

As we walked through the halls, he draped his arm over me protectively. I liked that. No, I more than like it. I loved it. I also really liked that as we walked through the halls, we passed Jessica and Lauren and they stared at me so enviously that I thought their faces would turn lime green.

When we reached class and sat down at our table, Edward took my hand and held it in his, trying to reassure me that he would look after me and protect me I suppose.

I looked up shocked.

He looked at me and said,"Is this alright?" with a small smile on his beautiful, pouty lips.

I couldn't really speak, so I nodded and blushed.

His smile grew into my favorite crooked smile.

He held my hand throughout the class period. I didn't bother me one bit.

When class was over, he walked me to Gym.

But when we reached the doors, I saw Jessica and Lauren's possey of skanks ready to ambush me.  
I suddenly didn't feel well enough to go to Gym.

Edward noticed them to.

"Are you sure you want to go to Gym today?" He leaned down and whispered seductively in my ear. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"I would rather not go, if that's alright."

We took a left turn away from the Gym and towards the parking lot.

"Wait! I have to stay! I've got to take Alice home later."

"I'll get Jazz to drop her off later. I'm sure she'll understand."

"But..."

"No buts. I'm not going to let you go in there and get ambushed by all those sluts, Bella."

I laughed.

When we reached my car, he took my hands in his.

"I'm going to give you my number. If you need anything at all, just call me. I'll answer."

"Ok. I will"

He programmed my number into his phone and his into mine. He was about to leave when I noticed James sitting across the lot in his huge monster truck, staring at us.

Then somthing dawned on me. Where the hell was the fucking principal when the fight happened?  
But I just let that go. I wan't sure if the principal could even stop James.

I tugged on Edward's shirt to stop him. When he turned around and looked where I looked, his eyes narrowed.

"Bella, come with me."

He shut my car door and pulled me towards his car and opened the passenger door.

"Get in." He said. Not taking his eyes off James the whole time.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to take you out of town until around seven. Your mom and dad get home around 7:30,  
right?" How did he know that?

"Yes. But where are we going?"

He gave me my favorite crooked smile, and I instantly calmed down some.

"Well, I guess you'll see when we get there." He said cockily.

I was excited. I was going somewhere with Edward.

I didn't know where yet, but I was still excited.

Charlie and Renee would be furious. But they could just be furious at me when I got back, if they were even home when I got back.

The only person that would be home before 7:30 would be Alice.

Alice would probably be worse than Charlie and Renee. She would have tons of questions later.

I took out my phone and started to call Alice.

"Who are you calling?"

"I'm going to tell Alice to drive my car home so that you won't have to waste your gas to take me all the way back to the school later."

"Alright. Oh, and tell Alice I said 'Hi'." He was chuckling to himself.

"Hey put it on loudspeaker. I want to know what she's going to say when she finds out where you are."

"This should be hilarious." I joked.

Beep... beep... beep....

Alice picked up on the fourth beep.

"Bella? Where are you?!" She demanded.

"Relax, Alice. I'm fine. Will you do me a favor?"

"Um, sure. What is it?"

"Will you drive my car home after school?"

"Yea. Wait. Where are you?!"

"I'm going somewherew with Edward. By the way, he says 'Hi'." I was giggling like a little four year old by now.

"WHAT? You are with Edward? Where exactly are you going? Are you going home to change?  
When will you be back? What are you going to do? What is up with you two?!" I stopped her before she could get any other questions in.

"I'm still not sure where we're going. I'm not going home to change. Why would I? I'll be back around seven. I don't know what we're going to do. And I'm not quite sure what is up with the two of us right now."

I looked up and blushed when I saw that Edward's smile was jubilant. I wonder what he thought of that last question.

"Don't worry, Alice. I'll call you when I'm on the way back home."

"You better, Bella! I want DETAILS when you get home, missy!"

"Ok, ok! Bye, Alice!"

"Bye, Bells!"

Once I hung up, Edward had to stop the car he was laughing so hard. I joined into his laughing.

Once he had sobered up enough to drive, he said,"Looks like you are going to be interrogated when you get home tonight."

I groaned. "Don't remind me."

That just made him laugh more.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you."

Although he was still laughing, I could tell he was being serious.

And then it really hit me. I was going somewhere with Edward Cullen. The two of us. Alone.

I still wasn't sure where, but still, I was going somewhere.

Thank you God.

--------------------

There was ch. 6! Please dont forget to review! and thank you for all the positive feedback!  
Sorry that all this chapter was in Bella's POV, but I felt like it needed to be told from her point of view. There will be a lot of EPOV in the next chapter though, so stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV

When I saw that douche James in the parking lot, I knew he was going to follow Bella home today.  
There was no way in hell he would get to her. Not today. Not ever.

So I decided to take her to a restaurant in Port Angeles. My family and I have already been there who knows how many times because of Rosalie and all her damn shopping.

I was going to take her to La Bella Italia.

It was a perfect place for a date, which, I hope, this will turn out to be.

The car ride was very quiet. Not one of those uncomfortable, awkward silences, but a content silence.

During the ride there, I would glance over and notice tiny things about her that I never had before.  
Like the way her eyelashes were so long that they brushed her cheek when she looked down or blinked. The way that she bit her lip and blushed whenever she caught me staring at her. How pouty her lips were.

_God, what is wrong with me?_ Although feeling this way doesn't bother me one bit.

We were almost to Port Angeles when Bella finally talked.

"Edward, can I tell you something?" She said with this cute face that I just couldn't say no to.

"Of course, sweetheart. Anything." She blushed when I said 'sweetheart'. The blush was a light pink color. A little darker than a light pink rose. It was beautiful.

I had never classified any girl i had met as 'beautiful'. This was a first for me. But I had also never felt this way before. The feeling was sensational.

"Did... did you know that you kind of... dazzle people?" She was fidgeting nervously. It was quite adorable.

I chuckled. "Dazzle people? How do I dazzle them?"

"You just... do." She looked uncomfortable. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She seemed to almost calm down instantly. _I would definitely_ _use this to my advantage when I could_, I thought.

"Do I dazzle you, my dear?"

"Maybe... maybe not." There was a playful little smile on her face.

"Won't you tell me?" I tried to give her my best puppy dog face. That always worked like a charm,  
but I wasn't sure how it would work with Bella. She always kept me wondering.

She was laughing at my attempt to try and get an answer out of her. Damnit. I hoped my puppy dog eyes would work.

"Yea... in twenty years!" Then she just laughed more.

The rest of the way to the restaurant, I had a permanent pout on my face. Whenever she glanced over at me, I would hear her giggle. Her laughter made me want to laugh to. I had to work hard to try not to smile and laugh along with her.

I turned on the radio to try and keep my mind off of her hypnotizing laughter.

The song playing caught her attention and she started singing.

_"And I don't want the world to see me, 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everyhting's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."_

Her voice was like bells when she sang. I quickly recognized the song. It was 'Iris' by The Goo Goo Dolls. I started to sing right along with her.

_"And you can't fight the tears that aint comin'. Or the moment of truth in your lies. When everything feels like the movies, yea you bleed just to know you're alive."_

We both laughed at each other for a moment. She was probably laughing at me because I couldn't sing, but I was laughing with her.

"That is one of my favorite songs of all time!"

"What is another of your favorite songs?"

"Well, my favorite band right now is Secondhand Serenade, so pretty much any song by them. My favorite changes almost everyday though." She joked.

She was a music junkie. Just like me.

"One of my favorite artists is Sugarcult. I also like classical music. A lot of classical, piano compositions"  
I stated.

"You'll have to let me see some of the songs on your Ipod. You do have an Ipod though, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. And you must let me see yours as well."

"Alright. I'll bring mine to school tomorrow."

"And I'll bring mine."

She smiled a smile that made my heart skip a few beats. I wondered if something was truely wrong with me.

When we reached the restaurant, she climbed out and saw the sign. She blushed. Again. Not that I minded. I didn't mind in the least.

I walked around to the side of the car and took her hand. I twined my fingers with hers and she calmed down. It felt good just to have her near me and know that she was safe.

She looked down at our twined fingers and smiled and looked up at me through my eyelashes.

_Woa... Wait. What?_

I think _she_ just dazzled _me_. Another first.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied.

We walked in and the girl at the podium checked me out. I suppose she was pretty, but she had nothing over Bella.

I looked down to Bella to find her frowning and looking straight ahead.

I took my finger and lifted up her chin so that she could look at me.

"Are you alright?"

She just nodded.

"Are you sure? Because if not I'll take you home."

Her face lit up with some emotion I did not recognize.

"No, no. That's alright. I mean, I'm fine."

The girl at the podium snorted as she looked at our twined fingers. I turned around and glared at her until she backed off.

Just then, a tall, strawberry-blonde haired girl walked around the corner.

And, of course, she just had to check me out to.

"Hello, my name is Tanya, and I will be your server today." She said with a little too much warmth for my liking.

"This way please." She said.

I looked down to Bella and what I saw felt like a stab to my heart.

She looked insecure.

Just then, Tanya brought us to a table in the middle of the busiest section.

"No, no... This won't do." I said.

Tanya's and Bella's jaws both dropped.

"Could we please get another, more private table?"

"Um, su- sure. R- right this way." She stammered.

We were led to a secluded group of booths near the back of the restaurant, away from all the other customers.

"Thank you so much, Tanya."

I gave her a fake smile and her eyes glazed over.

"Uh, not a problem at all. I'll be back in a moment to take your drink order."

After she walked away, I turned to Bella.

That insecure look was still plastered all over her face. She was trying to hide it, but it wasn't working too well.

"Those girls, Bella, they are nothing to me." Her head snapped up so fast that I thought a heard a slight crack.

"W- what?" She looked stunned.

"Bella, I have decided that I don't want any other girls right now but you. I mean, I know I've only known you for a couple of days, but I think that we could really have something here."

She was speechless. Tanya came back to take our drink orders then.

"I'll have a coke." I told her.

"Water ,please." She spoke so softly that I barely heard her.

When whats-her-face left, I turned back to Bella. She was staring at me with her big, brown, chocolate eyes.

"If that upsets you, then I'm sorry, but that is how I feel, Bella. If you don't feel the same way"  
She cut me off before I could finish.

"No, Edward, I feel the same way, but I just didn't expect to hear you say that. I mean, why would you want someone as plain as me when you could have someone like Tanya, or the girl at the podium up there? I just don't get it." So I was right about the insecurity.

"Bella, you are anything but plain. Trust me. And you do feel the same way about me as I feel about you?"

She took a deep breath and let it out before answering. "Yes. I do. Most likely more than you might think." She blushed.

"I think different. I just might blush, no I would blush, if you knew what I think bout you. I have thought about you every night since that night I saw you in the store. I didn't know you, but, in a way,  
I felt like I knew you."

"So, you really do like me?" There was the insecurity again.

"Bella, I like you more than I want you to know."

Her face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

I felt so far away from her across from her. So I moved to the other side of the booth and slung my arm around her. She seemed to like that. Especially when Tanya came back with our drinks and noticed us beside each other now. I could feel the jealous vibes coming from her.

The rest of the dinner went with us asking each other little facts about each other. but we mostly just smiled at each other. We didn't need to say anything to be happy. I could look in her eyes and see everything that she wanted or needed to say.

One thing she didn't really know was my past. I would have to tell her about that sooner or later.

I wasn't especially looking forward to that.

-----------------------------------

_There was ch. 7! You will find out in the next chapter or two about what Edward and Bella's secrets are! There will be a little bit more of the Port Angeles part in the next chapter, which should be up in a couple of days!_

_Please review! :) :)_


	8. Chapter 8

EPOV

Once we left the restaurant, I was thinking of taking her somewhere. I wasn't sure where to take her though.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"How about we go to a movie?"

When I looked over to her, she looked so beautiful that I just couldn't stop staring.

Then the car started to swerve which jerked me out of my trance.

She started laughing.

"Edward, you should have seen the look on your face! It was priceless!" She was laughing so hard that she had trouble saying that sentnce.

I pouted for a few minutes while her laughter died down. She noticed my unhappy expression and bent over to give me a kiss on the cheek and I felt that damn electric spark. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but it only happened when I was around Bella.

"I'm sorry I laughed at you, but it was just really funny."

"Well I guess you're forgiven."

"You guess?" She pouted.

Her lips were so perfect.

"Fine fine. You are forgiven. But I am going to laugh at you for something just like you did to me then we'll see what's really funny!"

"I guess I deserve that." Her bottom lip jutted out in a pout again. I could think of nothing more than kissing her in that moment. Then I remembered what we were talking about a few minutes before.

"So anyways, before you so rudely interrupted me, I was going to ask you what movie you were in the mood for."

"Well... I'm kinda in the mood for something scary. Do you know what's playing?" She asked.

"We'll just look when we get there."

We were silent on the ride there. when we were about ten minutes away I reached over and twined our fingers together. She smiled at me and held on to my hand tightly.

When we reached the theater, I jumped out of the car and ran around to her side.

We walked up to the ticket counter and there was a pimply faced boy with carefully gelled hair that was the color of shit. Just his hair made me want to throw up. I did not miss that his eyes raked appreciatively over Bella. That pissed me off. Bella shifted uncomfortably next to me as she too noticed him checking her out.

"Welcome to the Port Angeles Cinema. What movie will you be seeing tonight?" I also noticed that he seemed to be speaking directly to Bella.

"What movie do you want to see, _love_?" I asked her. The guy at the register gave me a glare when I called her 'love'. She looked over to the movies and picked a scary movie called Mirrors.

"What about Mirrors?" She asked me.

"I'll go see whatever you want." I said as i nuzzled my face into her cheek.

"Two for Mirrors." She told the guy at the register.

He rung up the tickets and Bella and I both put up our hands for the tickets. He gave them to Bella.  
Of course.

We were about to walk inside when he called Bella over to the ticket counter. I went with her and he didn't look too happy about me being there, but he also looked very determined and smug.

"After the movie, how about you and me go up to the reel room? You know, and '_talk_'?" I could hear the slight emphasis on the word talk. I was about ready to go behind the counter and kick him in his nuts so hard that he wouldn't be able to have kids when Bells wrapped her arm around my waist and replied to his question.

"How about you go find some high school whore that wants to make out with you? Because I sure as hell don't even want to think about it." I had never heard bella talk like that. _To anyone_.

She told him a few other things, and I found out that she has a very... _colorful_... vocabulary.

As we walked away, I admired at how she stood up for herself.

"Bella, that was amazing. I have never heard you talk like that."

"Well, you've only known me two days." She laughed.

When the beginning of the moie started, I slung my arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek.  
She started getting scared when the guy started talking to the mirror.

When the mirror image of the man started to raise the glass that had broken off the mirror up to his throat, she snuggled into my side. Her eyes were huge as she watched the man's mirror image slit open the real man's throat. She looked up to me with a little bit of fear in her eyes, but I kissed her forehead, she seemed to relax.

As, the movie went on, I began to mess with her hair. She didn't seem to mind. Not like Alice or Rose would have been freaking out.

She screamed when the little boy's mirror self appeared on the water in the bathtub. It was a loud shriek, but we were the only ones in the theater so it was ok.

When the movie ended, it was about 6:20. She would need to get home soon. I knew she was dissapointed about having to say goodbye to me and going home to face Alice's interrogation.

We got out to the car and I took her in my arms and pushed her against the car. I could feel her heart beat wildly in her chest.

"You know, Bella, I really want to kiss you right now." I said with a devilish grin on my face.

"O really now?" She looked excited, scared, nervous, ready.

"Yes. Really." _If only you knew what else I want to do to you_. I thought.

_Wait! Bad, Edward. You two just started dating!_

"Well, I really want to kiss you to, Edward." She said quietly, as she blushed a deep pink.

"So, it makes you blush when you say something like that, but when you use every curse word in the book ,plus a few I didn't even know existed, you are totally fine?" I joked. She joined into my laughing.

"Well, when you hang out with Alice after a little while, you kinda pick up on some of her habits."

I leaned closer, very slowly. I heard her breathing speed up and her heart race quicken, if that were even possible.

I planted one, soft kiss on her full, pouty lips. She gasped when our lips made contact, but after a few seconds, she relaxed into the kiss.

I didn't want to take it too far yet, since we had only been on one date, but God did I want to.

When I pulled away, I made a huge smile on my face and 'dazzled' her momentarily, as she put it.

"Did you like that?" I asked.

"Very much. Maybe a little too much. I'm still dizzy, so I can't really think." I laughed. This was one of the things I loved about Bella.

_Wait... Loved?_

Yes. Loved. I think I am slowly falling in love with Bella Swan.

On the way home, we did nothing but hold hands and smile at each other. It was the most comfortable silence of my entire life.

I _loved_ spending every minute I could with her. I _loved_ the way she smiled. I _loved_ everything about her.

It was all too soon when we pulled up into her driveway.

"Do you really have to leave?" I pouted.

"I really wish I didn't have to." She replied.

"How about we have a sleepover at my house tonight?" I suggested with a smirk.

"I wish. Alice is going to make me give her every single detail. Tonight. She knows when I don't tell her everything and harrasses me until she gets it out of me. So, I think I would rather face the music tonight. But I'll take a raincheck on that. Thanks." She gave me a smile and a wink that made my heart skip a beat.

"But I will tell you something. Come here." She commanded me to come closer.

I did, and when I leaned over far enough she whispered in my ear "I have a few ideas of what we would be able to do." She sent shivers down my spine.

"What k-kinds of th-things?" I stammered.

She was back to whispering. "That's for me to know, and you to find out someday." She giggled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

When I turned to face her, still stunned at what she said, she cupped her palm around my cheek and sighed. Then she gave me the lightest, sweetest kiss on my lips. How I wished it could have been so much more.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Edward."

"S-see you tomorrow, l-love." What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I stammering?

She giggled and closed the door. Not even a second later, the door to her house flew open and I saw Alice's pixie frame standing in the doorway.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! GET YOUR ASS ON THE COUCH! NOW! YOU PROMISED ME DETAILS"  
I heard her scream. For such a tiny girl, Alice sure did have a set of lungs.

I laughed as I watched Bella trudge up the stairs and Alice slam the door.

On the drive home, all I thought about was our kisses tonight. I couldn't stop thinking about them if I tried.

When I walked through the front door, I was knocked to the ground by Jasper and Emmett.

"And where the hell have you been Eddie-Poo?" Emmett chortled.

"I've just been.. out. Ok? It's none of your business." I snapped.

"Would it have anything to do with Bella Swan, perhaps?" At eh mention of Bella's name, Rosalie flew out of the kitchen to stand directly above me.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, I swear to God that if you hurt Bella I will kill you in your sleep." She threatened.

"And why would I hurt Bella, Rose?" I Sneered.

"Because, Edward, all of us know your reputation. You find a girl, she likes you but you don't like her,  
you have sex with her and then you throw her off to the side. Some of those girls were even my friends.  
I do not want to see that happen to Bella. She is a good girl, better than any of the other girls you have tried to get with before. I can already tell that she has been hurt by someone. Because she is acting sort of like how I used to act before you guys adopted Jasper and I. Someone has hurt her some way. I don't know if she'll be able to stand it. That's how I feel, and that is most likely how she feels."

At hearing that someone hurt Bella, all my thoughts were clouded with fury and knowing. I had been hurt in one of the worst ways imaginable.

"Rosalie, Bella is different. I can feel it. I'm ashamed now at how I treated those other girls, and I wish I could go back in time and re-live those moments. But I would _never_ hurt Bella._ Ever_." I was more certain of this than I had ever been in my entire life. Rose saw that.

"Ok. I believe you. But if you slip up, I'm not going to help you get her back. Understand that?"

"Yes." I was starting to calm down a little. Then I thought of all the ways she could have been hurt and I got angry again.

"I'm going upstairs to turn in early for the night. It'd been a ling day." I said.

"Wait!" Jasper hollered. "Will you tell us where you've been all evening?"

"Later, Jazz."

Before he could reply, I dashed up the stairs to my room.

I was going to find out who hurt Bella and hunt them down. They would regret ever hurting her.

--------------

So there was chapter 8! Sorry it took so long to update, but I haven't had too much time to write! Edward was a player back in New York, but that's not his secret. And the part about Bella being hurt by someone, that's her secret. I'm so ready to write the chapter where they tell each other everything! it will be good my friends. VERY GOOD! but i already know what is going to happen!... or i have a pretty good idea at least! I have a suggestion that you all go read my friend Ashton's fanfic called _Something I Can Never Have: Edward/Bella_! She is a magnificent writer! :)

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

I wanted to thank _iluvmyedward_ for informing me of an error to my story. I told you at the beginning that Charlie died two years ago and that Renee married Phil, but in the previous chapter I said that Renee and Charlie would be furious if they found out. But the correct thing is indeed that Charlie is dead and that Renee is married to Phil. Again, thank you to all my readers and _iluvmyedward_ for informing me of that error! now, on to chapter 9! :)

-----------------------------------------------------

BPOV

My noght with Edward had been amazing. The most amazing night of my life. Of course when I got home, Alice was wating for me. I tried not to close the door too hard, and I don't think I made too much sound, but Alice must have been at the window or by the door or something because she heard his car pull up.

As I sat down on the couch, Alice was shaking so violently I thought she might be having an episode.

"Alice! Calm down and stop shaking the couch before I get motion sickness!" I shouted.

The vibrating lessened, but was still enough to shake the couch.

"Tell me EVERYTHING!!!!" I think my eardrums were about to burst from how loud she was being.

I took a deep breath and launched into the story.

"Well after we left Biology, he walked me to Gym, but when we got there he saw them and asked me if I wanted to go to gym today and said I didn't feel well enough."

"Ok. Go on."

"Then he walked me out to my car. Just when he was about to leave, I saw James across the parking lot and I just knew he would follow me, Alice. Edward looked to where I was staring over at James, and his face turned menacing. He pulled me over to his car and opened the passenger door. I asked him where we were going and he told me that I would see when we got there. O, he also gave me his number." Before I could go on, Alice started to squeel.

"What Alice? Gah, I'm going to go deaf if you don't tone it down!"

"I'm sorry, Bella, but he gave you his number?!" Shock, disbelief, and joy washed over her face.

"Yes. Now can I continue, or do you even want to hear the rest?"

"I promise I won't interrupt anymore! Keep going!"

"Well, as I was saying, we started driving to Port Angeles. He still woudn't tell me where we were going. So,  
I decided to call you and let you know I wouldn't be taking you home." I stopped for a moment and laughed at the memory playing inside my head. "Then 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls came on the radio and we both knew all the words so we sang along." I was still laughing and Alice started laughing with me.

"I can picture it now! It's hilarious!" She giggled.

"We talked about music for a little while, and then he took me to a restaurant in Port Angeles called La Bella Italia. When we walked in, there was a gorgeous girl eyeing him from beind the podium, and trust me, Alice, she was gorgeous. She looked like she was around our age too. She looked like she was trying to undress him with her eyes, but he just stared at _me_. He barely glanced at her."

"Wow."

"Yea. Then our prettier-than-the-podium-girl waitress came out named Tanya. She was tall with long, strawberry-blonde hair, and she was definitely trying her hardest to get him to notice her. But, again, he barely paid attention to her. When she took us to a table, it was in the middle of the busiest part of the restaurant. I could tell that she thought I was no competition to her."

"That bitch." Alice mumbled.

"But he denied her. He asked if we could have a more private booth, so she took us to a secluded area where no other guests were near... Then, he told me that he didn't like any other girls but me. He said that he thought we could really have something between us."

Alice screamed at the top of her lungs, and for a pixie, she had a pretty good set of pipes.

"BELLA! O MY GOSH! HOLY COW! AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"ALICE! How many times do I have to tell you to CHILL OUT?"

"Bella! How can you not expect me to react like that?! I mean, you've got one of the hot, new guys that doesn't want any other girl but _you_! I would have to say that that deserves a few screams..." She stated. "But, please, do go on with this fantastic tale of yours."

"Ok. So then, I couldn't say anything. Because I most definitely liked him, but I had no idea why he would want anyone as plain as me. I told him both of those things, and he told me that I was anything but plain. He asked me if I felt the same way about him as he felt about me. I told him that I liked him more than he probably wanted to know. Then he told me that he would blush if I knew what he thought of me." I laughed at the thought. Edward, blushing. Alice laughed too.

"So what happened then?"

"I asked him if he really like me. He told me that he liked me more than he wanted me to know." Alice started squeeling again.

"Let me finish, Alice! Geez!"

"Ok, ok!"

"Then he came and sat by me through the rest of dinner. When that Tanya bitch came back with out food, she saw that he had moved over by me and I could feel the jealousy coming off of her. It felt awsome."

"Well that's what she gets for trying to steal your man." She sneered.

"He's not _my_ man, Alice."

"Whatever, Bells. So what happened after that? I know you two didn't just eat dinner together... More details sweetheart."

"Ok. He took me to a movie, and there was this disgusting worker at the counter. He checked me out too many times than I want to think about."

"What did he look like?"

"Well he had zits all over his face, and his hair was the color of shit."

"ICK." Alice spat.

"Yea, I know. Edward looked like he was trying to kill the guy with his eyes. We ended up going to see Mirrors, but when we started to walk away, he called me back over to the counter. Edward came with me, and I was glad. He asked me, right in front of Edward,  
if I wanted to go up to the reel room with him to '_talk_'. He put extra emphasis on the talk part. Edward looked like he was ready to kill,  
but before he could do anything, I cussed him out so bad that even Edward was more than a little shocked. And guess what he called me more than once that night?" I loved throwing those in there for Alice because she always liked questions like that. I should do it more to make it funner for her.

"What?" She squeeled.

"He called me _love_."

That earned about three minuted total of screams. I had to plug my ears for fear of hearing loss. I'm sure that everyone within a two-mile radius could hear her.

"HE CALLED YOU _LOVE_?!"

"Yes." I beamed.

"Tell me more! NOW!" She commanded.

"During the movie, he put his arm around me, and he kissed me sweetly on the cheek." I sighed at the memory. "The movie was really scary, so whenever a scary part came on, I would snuggle up to him. He ran his fingers through my hair during the movie because he wasn't watching the movie. He was paying attention to me. Whenever I looked up at him, he was staring straight at me with those gorgeous eyes of his. I feel like he sees right through me whenever he looks me in the yes. When the movie got out, we walked to his car and he put both hands on either side of the car beside me. I thought I might have gone into cardiac arrest, Alice, my heart was beating so wildly. And then he kissed me. No tongue on tongue action, but it was so sweet." I could hear the adoration dripping from my voice, so I was certain that Alice could.

"YOU GUYS KISSED?!" She screamed, yet again. I might have to go to the doctor now to get my ears checked. Thanks O so much Alice.

"Yes. It was the best moment of my eighteen-year-old life."

"Ok, well what happened next?" She prodded.

"We just smiled at each other a lot on the way home. Whn we pulled up into the driveway, he pouted and asked me if I really had to leave." I giggled."I told him I wished I didn't have to, and he asked me if I wanted to sleepover at his house tonight. I told him that you would kill me for not giving you details tonight and that I wouls take a raincheck. I told him to lean forward, and i whispered in his ear that I could think of a few things that we could do on that sleepover."

Alice clapped. "Wow, Bella. Didn't know you had it in you, chick!"

"Then he turned to face me and I cupped his cheek in my hand I gave him the lightest kiss on the lips, trying to make him come back for more." I had never acted this way towards anyone. I used to just blush at the thought of it. Everything was different now. I decided to keep the strange electric current thing from Alice, though. She might think I was a little crazy. " I told him I would see him tomorrow, and he stammered and told me 'S-_See you tomorrow, l-love_.' He stammered! It was kind of funny. He looked so stunned. Then I hopped out of the car to find your little pixie ass throw open the door and demandind me to give you details."

We both laughed.

"Bella, I am so happy for you!" She squeeled.

"Thanks, Al. So what's going on with you and Jasper? Anything there?"

That sent Alice into a frenzy. She started pacing while talking she was so worked up.

About twenty minutes later, Renee and Phil arrived home, so we went up to my room to finish up our little chat.

When Alice left my room around 9:30, I started getting ready for bed. I thought about how Edward would react if he knew my secret. Would he leave me, or would he end up staying by my side? I wasn't sure, but i prayed that he would want to stay with me. I never wanted see _him_ again. He caused me so much pain, and I take comfort in the fact that he is locked away for another twenty-five years.

I really didn't like to talk about that part of my past. It made me cry every time I talked about it. And the one thing I didn't want happening was for Edward to think that I was too emotionally scarred to be dealt with. It hurt just to think that.

I wasn't looking forward to the day where I would have to tell him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there was chapter 9! I know ya'll are waitin for the secrets of Bella and Edward, but they will be up soon! just be patient! :)

PLEASE REVIEW! :)


	10. Chapter 10

_ok. im very worried about this M rated fanfic shit. who the hell are they to say that we cant write what we want to? well anyway, if my story gets deleted then they gone hear a few things from me. but lets cross our fingers and pray that they dont delete the M rated ones. One of my favorite stories, Wide Awake, has already had a few of its chapters deleted, because of content i think. but on with the story. Enjoy :)_

-------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

My night with Bella was amazing. The best night of my life so far. Those two little kisses we shared... HEAVEN. I can only imagine what she would feel like if we really kissed. Or better yet... Hmmm....

It was Wednesday, and I had been wondering if Bella regretted anything that went on between us. I also wondered if she was ok with the whole James incident.

I walked in the kitchen whistling. Rose, Jazz, and Em noticed because I usually wasn't this happy, especially in the mornings. I was not a morning person, and for me to be this happy, this early, well that alone was a miracle.

"Dude, what's gotten into you?" Emmett asked.

"I think I know." Rose laughed.

"Em, do you not remember where he was last night?" Jasper asked sarcastically.

"O YEA! You need to tell us all about it Eddie-Poo." I hate it when he calls me that.

"Why are you guys all of a sudden interested in my dating life? You've never messed with me about it before."

"Because, first off, Edward, your dating life has mainly been focused on hookers from the street and cold, heartless bitches with no life. Second, because we actually like Bella. She's a nice girl and probably the best girl you have ever met." Rosalie stated.

"Ok, Rose, you are right about the whole hookers and bitches thing. I will give you that. But you're also right about Bella. She's the nicest girl I've ever met, probably that I'll ever meet. She's smart, she's witty, she's kind, and she's... well she's just... _beautiful_." I have never called a girl beautiful until Bella, but it is true. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

"Woa, did you just call her _beautiful_?" Jazz looked kind of shocked at my choise of words. I'm not surprised by his reaction though. Not in the least. Any of the girls I had dated, I never talked about them with my family. I regretted most of the nights I spent with any of them. And there's probably a lot of things they dont really want, or need, to know about.

"Yes. I called her _beautiful_." I said proudly.

"You must really like this Bella girl." Emmett said.

"I do, Em. She's just... I don't even know how to explain it."

"And you've only known her for two days, and you already think of her like that?" Rose asked. I could hear the disbelief in her voice.

"Yes. I wish I could somehow read her mind to find out what she thinks of me." I mused.

"I could try and ask Alice for some information about her if you want." Jasper offered.

"Really, Jazz?" I could practically feel my face light up. "That would be great!" I ran over and gave Jazz a bone-crushing hug.

"Ed, losing... oxygen!"

"Sorry, Jasper, but I just feel so happy! It almost feels like I'm high or something because I'm so happy!"

"WOOOOOOOW. Nice, Eddie-Poo." Emmett, along with Rose, were laughing at me while Jasper was still trying to catch his breath.

I didn't even care that they were making fun of me. I was too excited to get to school and see Bella. I wonder what she'll be wearing.

Clothes. That one word took me to my dream from the previous night.

I dreamed that I was sitting in the living room, no one else was home. Suddenly,there was a knock on the door. I got up and opened it, and there stood Bella. She was wearing jeans so tight that I wondered how she fit her beautiful ass in them. She wore a tight, dark blue, shirt that had lace ties going up the front. You could see the top of her black, lace bra peeking over the top of her walked through the door, shut it, and took me over to the couch. She pushed me back until my knees hit the couch and I fell back. Then she started to untie the strings of her shirt. Right when she was about to untie the last string, I woke up. I was pissed that my damn alarm clock woke me up.

That was the best damn dream of my life.

Just thinking about it was giving me a boner.

I needed to get out of the kitchen. Fast. And I needed to calm down.

"Um, I'll just see you guys at school. Bye!" I was already closing the front door, not giving them time to respond.

_Ugly feet. Rose and Em doin it. Ugly school teachers. Bella. Damnit!_

As I walked out to my Volvo, I was trying to think of things to drown out the thoughts of my dream, but Bella always ended up coming to my mind somehow.

On the way to school, I blared the music to where I thought I might lose some of my hearing, and that helped a lot since I couldn't really concentrate on much else.

When I pulled into the parking lot, I noticed that neither Alice or Bella's cars were there.

_They're probably just late._ I thought.

As the day went on, I still hadn't seen Bella or Alice. Emmett said that she wasn't in second period. I was starting to get anxious.

I was still holding on to a sliver of hope before I walked into Biology. I sat there waiting... hoping that she would just appear beside me. Of course, I had no such luck.

I really wanted to go to her house and see of she was ok, or if there was anything she needed me to get her. I was beyond anxious. I was worried. _Very_ worried. I just get this feeling that something has gone horribly wrong...

I know it's irrational. It's only one day. But one day was enough to drive me insane. I missed being near her. Missed talking to her. Just missed everything about her.

Maybe she'll be here tomorrow. I hope she will.

It's Friday. Bella hasn't been back at all. Alice came back today. I tried pumping her for information, but all she said was that Bella didn't feel well. Alice looked strangely blank, which, even though I had only known her for a few days, did not seem like her. Every time I had been around her, she was always happy and excited. Now, she just seemed... vacant. She wouldn't talk to Jazz about what was happening with Bella either.

I was frantic with worry. I could hardly stand to be here.

I decided that I was going to go over to her house after lunch and check on her. I wasn't planning on telling anyone. But, of course, Jazz sensed something was up.

"Edward, is there something wrong?" Jasper always knew when something was up with me. He always tried to talk to me to make sure I was ok. It gave me some comfort to know that he was always trying to look out for me.

"I'm just worried about Bella. I know she just doesn't feel well. But I think that it's more than that. Even Alice isn't her usual perky self. Something's up Jazz. And I'm going to her house after lunch to check on her."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea, bro?" He looked concerned.

"I have to, Jazz." I knew what he saw in my eyes. He saw pain. Jasper couldn't stand to see me in pain. His pain has always been my pain, and my pain was always his pain.

"If you think it's best..." He mumbled.

I had just a few minutes till lunch ended, and I was getting excited and nervous.

I didn't bother going to the office to sign out. I would just get Mrs. Cope to write me a slip. I know she's got a thing for me, and, quite frankly, it creeps me out. But it also comes in handy.

On the way to her house, my mind was running through tons of terrible possibilities of what could have happened. I was letting my imagination get the best of me.

Before I knew it, I was pulling in her driveway.

I started to hyperventalate thinking about what possibilities i was thinking of that could have happened to her. I took a few minutes to take deep breaths and calm down.

I slowly got out of the car and walked up to the door. With a shaky hand, I knocked on the door. No answer.

I knocked twice this time.

No answer.

"Bella? Bella, it's Edward. Can you hear me?" I called out.

I put my hand on the door knob and twisted it.

The door swung open.

This didn't seem like a great sign.

Everything was dark inside. I didn't know where to start looking for her.

I decided to try to find her room.

There were no sounds in the house. Not one.

I walked up the stairs, figuring her room would be up there. The boards creaked, and then, I heard one of the most painful sounds that anyone could ever make.

I heard a heart-wrenching sob come from farther up. As i kept walking, the boards kept creaking.

Once I was on the top step, it creaked the loudest. I heart a painful sob come from the door to my right.

I threw open the door to find Bella curled up in a ball in the corner of the room.

When I took a step towards her, she let out a blood-curtling scream.

I ran to her and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Bella! Bella! It's ok! It's just me! It's Edward!" I yelled.

She stopped screaming and opened her eyes. She had tears streaming down her face and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Edward?" She whispered.

"Yes, love. It's just me. It's ok. I'm here. You're ok." I pulled her into my lap, and she started crying again. It almost made me want to cry at how sad she sounded.

"What's wrong, love?"

She looked up at me with those breath-takingly beautiful eyes. She looked scared.

"Edward, he got out. He's going to come for me again." She wailed.

"Who got out? Who's coming?"

She cried harder. I don't know how long I let her sit in my lap and cry, but she finally stopped crying anough to answer me.

"Edward, there's something I haven't told you about my past." The tears started to come harder, but she wasn't sobbing anymore.

She had something in her past, just like me. This must have been the thing Rose told me about where she thought someone had hurt Bella.

"What is it, love?" I asked. I was having a raging war in my mind on whether to tell her about my parents or not.

She took a few deep breaths and looked back up at me.

"It happened four years ago." Her face was very somber.

I could tell that this was not going to be a happy story.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Sorry I had to leave it there. That was sort of evil. :) but the next chapter is where all the secrets will be out. No more skeletons in the closet!... ok maybe a few! So stay tuned for the next chapter. It will be an epic part of Edward and Bella's relationship! :)_

_Please review! :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_yay! the secrets chapter is FINALLY here! i hope it lives up to all of your expectations! ives been so excited to write it!  
well let me go ahead and start!_

-------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

"It happened a year ago." Her face was very somber.

"What happened?!" I begged.

"Renee and Phil had gone to Seattle for the weekend, on one of their honeymoon trips." Tears startred to stream down her face again.  
"Alice and I had been waiting for this weekend because we were going to have a girls weekend where all we did was wear pajamas and watch movies all weekend." She laughed at the memory.

"It was Saturday night. We had gone out to Port Angeles to eat the night before. We were watching one of our favorite movies, The Notebook. Then, we thought we heard someone knock on the window. I told Alice it was just the wind. But then, we heard it again a few minutes later. Again, I assured her it was the wind. Then, there it was again. I was highly starting to doubt that it was just the wind. When we got to the part where Noah and Ali die in the hospital bed together, we heard a knock on the door. Then, the door burst off the hinges." She started sobbing again. It was breaking my heart to see her so upset.

She didn't continue for a few minutes. I just let her cry while she re-lived the darkest moment of her life.

"Then what happened?" I asked tentatively.

"We screamed and tried to run upstairs. Before we even made it to the first step, I felt Alice's hand being ripped out of mine. I looked back to see our Uncle Laurent, Charlie's brother. He always tried to feel me and Alice up whenever we were near him. He started dragging her out the door. I ran for him and started punching him. He was hitting Alice, Edward. He _hit_ her!" She screamed. "That was the worst thing he could have ever done!I watched him slap her so many times. I tried to get inbetween them to stop him. I even tried hitting him back. But before I could really do anything, he threw me at the wall." He voice was barely a whisper now.

I could feel the rage coursing through my veins.

" I was finally able to punch him hard enough that he let Alice go. When we started running for the door he... he grabbed me by my hair and yanked me back. I screamed for Alice to get the keys and run, but she said she wasn't going to leave me. I saw some of my hair on the floor from where he had yanked on it so hard. He threw Alice into the opposite wall so hard that she broke through the plaster. I screamed and screamed for her to leave."

_"Run, Alice! You have to save yourself! Don't let him get you to!"_

_"Bella, I won't leave you! I will die if anything happens to you! Get off her you bastard!"_

_"ALICE! LEAVE! NOW! RUN! GO BEFORE HE GETS YOU!"_

_"NO BELLA!"_

_"Alice, please! just go and save yourself!"_

I looked into Bella's agonized, distant eyes and felt the tears starting to brim over.

"I had to beg her to go, Edward. I remember exactly how pained and scared her face looked."

"She ran out the door grabbing her keys on the way, and I was left with Laurent."

_"Now, finally that she's gone we can have some alone time."_

_"You sick bastard!"_

_"Oh come on, Bella. Don't be like that."_

_"What the fuck do you want from me?!"_

_"Why ever since you were about thirteen I've wanted you. Wanted to be with you."_

_"Why the hell would I want to be with some sick bastard like you?!"_

_"Now now, Bella. We can do this the hard way or the easy way. It's your choice."_

_"I wil never give in to you."_

_"Alright. Whatever you say, sweetheart."_

My shirt was ruined from all her tears, but I could care less right now.

She turned her face away from me to hide the pain in her eyes.

"He raped me. After he raped me, he beat me until I became unconscious. The next thing I know, I'm in a hospital bed."

"I'll save you the details of what all he did. It hurts just to remember it." She winced at the thought.

"Well what was the outcome?" I had tears rolling down my face. I knew what she was about to say would be bad.

"All of my ribs were bruised and five were broken. I had a broken nose, and my whole body was covered in bruises. He also broke my left arm."

She looked back up into my eyes, and I just couldn't stand it.

I kissed her. Kissed her like it would make all those bad memories go away.

When I pulled back, she was crying again. My anguish was being replaced with rage.

"Where. Is. This. Fucker?" I seethed through clenched teeth.

"Edward... There's something I have to tell you." She started crying harder, and my anger instantly dwelled down.

"What is it? Do you need anything? What, Bella?"

_"He escaped."_ Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Wh... What?" I did't quite catch that.

"He escaped. He escaped, Edward! He's going to come back for me and Alice! If he hurts her, I won't be able to handle it!" She cried.

I turned her face so that she would look me in the eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I will be with you every second of every day and make sure that he does not get anywhere near you. I'll call the police in the whole state and have them scour the whole continent until they find that bastard."

"Edward.... Thank you so much. I can't thank you enough. I'll never be able to show you hoe much that means to me." Her voice thick with emotion.

I wrapped her in my arms, and it felt, for a few moments, like verything would be ok.

After a few minutes of both of us sniffing and drying our tears, I decided it was time to tell her what happened with my father.

"Bella... i haven't been completely honest with you either."

She pulled back to look at me with those big, brown, sad eyes.

_Well, here goes nothing._

"I had the picture perfect life. My parents were happy, I was happy, it was just great. But when I turned twelve, everything went horribly wrong."

"My dad started drinking because his father had recently died. When he was drunk, he would alwasy take out his pain and sorrow on us."

Before I could continue, Bella wrapped me in bone-crushing hug.

"Edward..."

"My mother and I had to lie about where or bruises and cuts came from. She had to start taking special pills. I don't know what they were for, but she was always toaking too many."

"My father came home one day, and I could tell he was drunk. I ran upstairs, and my mother and I hid in the closet."

_"Come out Elizabeth and Edward! I don't got time for this shit!"_

_"It's okay, baby. It'll be over soon. It's alright."_

_"Mommy, when is Daddy gonne stop this?"_

_"I'm not sure, honey."_

"She was crying, and it broke my heart to see her like that. Those were the darkest days of my life."

"Then, the closet door flew open."

_"There you are! I been looking all over this house for you! Come to Daddy, Edward!"_

_"No! Stop it Edward! Don't hurt him!"_

_"Shut the fuck up, Elizabeth. I'm tired of your shit!"_

"He locked my mother in the closet and dragged me downstairs. I knew that night was going to be one of the worst nights."

I was crying hard. It was surprising at how emotional re-living this was.

"He bruised a few of my ribs that night, but my mom and I couldn't go to the doctors because they would get suspicious."

"A few months later, the beatings became a lot worse."

_"I came home from school one day, and the house was really quiet."_

_"Mom? Mom, where are you?"_

"I walked in the laundry room to find my mother on the floor."

"_Mom! Are you okay?!"_

"I realized after i chacked her pulse, that she had died. I noticed the pills she had been taking were on the dryer, but the bottle was empty.  
It had been almost half full earlier this morning. She overdosed."

I was starting to get to a point to where I could barely utter a sentence.

Bella just held me in her arms and let me cry it out. We probably sat there for about an hour, just crying and drowning in each other's pain.

"Then what happened?" She whispered.

"My father came home and found me crying next to my mother's dead body."

_"Well what do we have here?"_

_"She died, Dad. She overdosed. It's all your damn fault!"_

_"Well I'm glad she's gone. At least I don't gotta put up with her anymore."_

"That sent me over the edge. I threw whatever I could at him. Then, I ran over to him and started to beat him. It felt way too good to just take out everything he had done to me on him. That bastard deserved it."

"I hit him until he was unconscious. Then, I decided to drive down to the hospital. I was only twelve, but I already knew how to drive."

"When I got there, I rushed to the nearest doctor I could find. It was Carlisle."

"I told him what all had happened, and he took me back to my house to find my father trying to burn my mother's body in ther backyard. Carlisle called the cops ,and they came and got my dad."

"Within a week, my father was put into prison for life, and Carlisle took me into his family."

She was speechless. She just stared into my eyes for a long time until she spoke.

"Edward..." Her voice cracked with emotion. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I want to go kill your dad."

We sat there and cried for who knows how long.

I heard her famly come home, but I assume Jasper told Alice where I was going. Nobody came up and bothered us.

We just sat in the silence and took some time to drown in our sorrows together.

-------------------------------------------------------

_that was a HARD chapter to write! I hope it lived up to what you thought it would be!_

_please review! :)_


	12. AN

**A/N**

**ohmygosh i know i have not updated since like march but please dont hate me :.(**

** i have had major writers block. its terrible. seriously. but i am gonna try to start writing this again! hopefully there will be a chapter 12 soon :)**

**much love,  
smallTwonTwilightGirl**

**i hope you havent lost faith in me yet /3**


End file.
